


Stay Home With Me

by sarsa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Domination, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsa/pseuds/sarsa
Summary: Jumin's been working more often lately, and while normally you could handle it - you miss him a lot. So much so that you accidentally slip out the wrong words which results in a punishment that to be quite honest - you were craving.





	

Arms tied up to the headboard, blindfolded and unable to move, you could only feel his presence beside you, as you simply whimpered through his tie he used as an impromptu gag.  
  
 _"Well... is this what you wanted, my princess?"_  
  
It had started at breakfast. While you had become accustomed to Jumin's business, lately had had been too busy. He barely had time to eat breakfast with you before quickly leaving, only offering you a quick peck on the forehead before rushing out the door. At night when he returned he would be so exhausted, that he would quickly eat dinner and then fall asleep so quickly, the moment you two began to do anything. That, coupled with the numerous business trips and meetings he had been having to complete this multimillion deal - and well, you were feeling neglected. You had even gone into the messenger and asked everyone else, and they all agreed. (Zen of course becoming irate that Jumin would be so unwise to neglect the only precious thing in his life, it took 10 minutes for you to calm him down at which point he agreed with your suggestion to go cool off with a shower)  
  
So this morning at breakfast, you stopped eating suddenly and began to stare at him. He ignored it at first, simply concentrating on eating.  
  
"Jumin..." you began.  
  
"Hm? What is it? I need to finish eating, we have an important meeting today and Driver Kim will be here soon to pick me up."  
  
You pouted, using your fork to push your food around your plate, "Do you really have to go into work today? We haven't had a day to ourselves in forever...I'm lonely."  
  
He looked at you, wiping his mouth with his napkin and putting it on the table, "What? Did you want to go to work with me? I do sometimes bring Elizabeth 3rd with me, but you'll need to behave and not get in the way..."  
  
You stared at him, pouting, (not even bothering to get upset at the comparision to Elizabeth) "No! Jumin...I mean just the two of us. Together, no work!! You're working too much... I miss you and I'm worried about you."  
  
He pushed back his chair, standing up and beginning to collect his things, "I will have a short break soon enough, be patient until then. This is a very important deal - I told you that."  
  
You got up too, becoming more and more impatient, "I'm important too - aren't I?!" You saw him going for the door and quickly ran forward, standing in front of it, arms spread across.  
  
"...Driver Kim is waiting outside, this is not the time for games."   
  
"No." Your voice was slightly petulant, but you didn't care, "I won't let you leave, you need a break...and I-I need you."   
  
He sighed, clearly annoyed, "And I need to get to wor-"  
  
"I'll tie you up so you don't leave!" The words came out of your mouth before you could stop them, and the way his eyes instantly shifted you knew what was about to come.   
His thing were dropped swiftly, and suddenly his hands were holding your wrists up against the wall, and your body pressed up against the door.   
  
"You? Tie me up? Where did this silly notion come into your head?"  
  
"I...I just wanted you to-"  
  
"To what? Are you looking for punishment? Is this why you're misbehaving? If you simply wanted praise, you'd be like Elizabeth 3rd, curled up around me and loving me the same. But you're misbehaving now - you're acting out."  
  
You swallowed, feeling his grip tighten on your wrist, "I-I..."  
  
"If you can't speak..." he took his hands off your wrists, but kept your body pinned with his and you felt him stir in his pants - clearly despite his busy schedule his own body too felt the effects of neglect. Your attention turned to him however as he used his now free hands to undo his tie, "If you can't speak well, then you won't be allowed to speak..."  
  
And suddenly the tie was shoved into your mouth, tied neatly in the back of your head, "Can you talk?"  
  
You obediently shook your head, already feeling the tie become wet with your saliva... you were already beginning to drool and your panties too becoming wet with anticipation at what this punishment was going to entail.  
  
"You've already made me late - Driver Kim will simply have to wait a little bit longer while I teach you what happens when you make me late..."  
  
He grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards the bedroom, while at the same time using his other hand to quickly type out a text telling Driver Kim to wait - he had to take care of something first.  
Once in the bedroom, he pulled you to him, kissing you roughly through the gag, before pushing you on the bed, "That may be the one nice thing you get from me right now... we'll see how well you take your punishment."   
  
You began to whimper through the gag, excited despite knowing very well what a Jumin Han punishment entailed.  
  
"Clothes off." He said, taking off his suit jacket, but only unbuttoning his cuffs to roll his shirt sleeves up.   
You complied, taking your clothes off, but folding them neatly and setting them to the side just as you had been taught by him. He hated clothes simply being flung everywhere - even in the heat of the moment. "What if I decide to move you to another room? I want you to be able to get your things together quickly to carry them with." Was what he had said.  
  
You sat there on your knees, naked with your hands on your legs with the palms up, perfectly waiting for his next instruction.  
"Ah..." he came forward, gently touching your chin, tipping it up to look at your eyes, "Still so well trained... even though you've disobeyed."   
  
You nodded eagerly, glad that your plan had worked - punishment you could handle, and you couldn't help but smile a tiny bit despite the gag.  
That was when he slapped you, not hard - he never slapped hard, but it was enough to get your attention and to wipe the smile off your face, "Now is not the time to revel in the fact you've managed to make me late to pay attention to you..." he pushed you back, before turning you over so you lay on the bed face-down. You whimpered into the bed, feeling as he began to cuff your wrists before placing a blindfold across your eyes.  
"You know what comes next...right?"   
  
You could only wriggle your hips, trying to adjust your body so your ass was inclined, to give him better access, and then simply nod.   
"Good."   
  
You tried to brace yourself - you always tried too, but nothing could ever prepare you for the first impact of his hand. Being tied facedown and blindfolded didnt help either, and you let out a sharp cry through the gag as you felt the slap of his hand against your bottom. Despite being a so called "trust fund kid", he was not weak by any means, and sometimes he could make his hand hurt worse than any paddle. You felt him touch the cheek he had just hit... groping it, touching it, kneading the pinkened skin before suddenly bringing his hand up to spank the other one. Again you cried out - sticking your head into the comforter to soften your cries. Now he began to spank you steadily, alternating cheeks, warming them up first before his strikes began to get harder, and you could only imagine the how pink - and then red your ass was becoming. And meanwhile you could feel yourself dripping... and you knew there'd soon be a wet spot on the comforter.  
  
He stopped with the spanking, leaving you to take a breath...panting, drooling through the gag. You weren't sure where he was - even with his shoes on he could walk so quietly, and keep you unaware of where he was when you were blindfolded.  
Suddenly you felt your head being pulled back, your hair in one of his hands as you felt the other dip between your legs, "Ah... I see now why someone felt the need to disobey." You felt his fingers go between the folds and you tried to squirm but the cuffs and his hand on your head kept you still. He knew every spot that would make you moan, that would make you cry out for release. He was relishing in this now, watching your face contort with pleasure beneath the blindfold, watching the drool drip down your face as he continued to play with you. You could only imagine the smirk on his face that he had from having you so helpless at his fingertips, and tied up for his pleasure.   
But suddenly the fingers were gone and you felt him get up and turn away, and you could only moan in response, whimpering and letting out hurt little noises.   
  
"What? Did you want more?" He asked, before you suddenly felt the sharp crack of a crop against your ass, "I didn't say your punishment was over - I simply needed a break."   
Your entire body shuddered, and you strained against the restraints, and you couldn't help but swear through the gag.  
  
"What was that?"   
  
You didn't think he could've understood, but of course, Jumin Han could.  
  
"Swearing?"  
  
He began to swiftly and steadily using the crop against your ass, leaving darker pink marks on your already blushing bottom, "You know quite well that vulgarity gets you nowhere."  
  
You moaned through the gag, as he finally stopped with the crop... only to drag it between your legs... even this slight stimulation was driving you crazy. He hit it slightly, and you jumped, the feeling of the crop against your sensitive clit driving you even deeper into your subspace that he now held you in.   
He stopped, and you strained to try and hear what he was doing - and you heard the unmistakable sound of his pants unzipping...   
You felt the bed dip down, and felt his cock suddenly press up against you... despite it being hard...throbbing... needing release, it felt cool against your red bottom.   
  
"Is this...what you wanted..." he asked, as he began to rub himself against you, "To have me inside you... keep me for yourself?"  
  
You could only let out a stream of begs, muffled by the gag, trying to wiggle against him, trying in vain to push him inside of you.  
  
"Ah ah ah..." he pulled away, smacking your ass as he did, "Not quite... your punishment isn't over."  
  
You felt him come around, and sit in front of your face, pulling first the blindfold off, and then the gag. You looked up him, your face tearstained, before looking back down at where his cock now was - right in front of you, a tiny bead of pre cum leaking out of it.  
  
"Show me how much you want me." his voice was soft... but demanding, "Show me why you wanted to make me late..." His hand went to the back of your head, and even though you had already begun to obediently open your mouth to take him inside your mouth - you suddenly felt yourself forced onto his throbbing cock. He never could control himself once he truly began to punish you. Seeing your body pink and red because of him, seeing how wet it made you to have him strike you. You could feel him grow even more inside your mouth as he began to roughly fuck your face, and despite the fact you were beginning to feel tears well up in your eyes from the force, your own body began to get more desperate, wetter as you felt him throb in your mouth. His hand clutched your hair, finally pulling you away from his cock, a thin string of drool still hanging from your mouth and his cock.   
  
"Do you want me?"  
  
"Y-yes..."  
"Yes, what? I've thought taught you better - or are you so dazed from your punishment that you've forgotten?"  
  
"Yes, Master Jumin."  
  
He got up, quickly undoing the cuffs but leaving you face down. He knew you'd stay still, he knew the only thing you would be able to do was grip the comforter underneath you.  
He positioned himself behind you, taking a moment to grab your now warmed ass, and you yelped slightly. You felt him chuckle at that, and you put your head down, waiting.  
  
He did it with warning - he always did at this point. To eager, to ready to feel you wrapped around his cock, tightening with each stroke. You cried out though, feeling him push inside. stroke after stroke, feeling his cock throbbing inside you from unreleased tension. While one hand clutched your hip, his fingers digging into your skin leaving indentations, the other grabbed your hair and pulled your head back. He leaned over as far as he could, grabbing now your chin to pull your face to him so he could kiss you roughly, the hand that was on your hip now reaching further around to play with your clit.  
  
All speech was lost for you at this point, and you could feel your climax coming... feeling yourself tighten around him as he began to pant heavily, his thrusts becoming less calculated, becoming more animalistic. Yours came first, rushing over you quickly, leaving your body shuddering. He came soon after, pushing you down onto the bed, biting your back as he came, digging his fingers into you as he could only hold onto your body as he came.  
  
You both lay there for a moment, panting, before he finally got off you, pulling you to him closely. Despite a harsh hand, and a harsh punishment, he always knew you needed to be close to him afterwards, and he patted your head gently, "You did good..." he whispered gently, kissing your head.   
  
After a moment of basking in the afterglow, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table.   
You sighed - you knew that while you had gotten this tiny bit of time together it couldn't last forever.  
  
"What?" He looked at you, "Don't give me that look... Go and check the messenger."  
  
You looked at him, confused before grabbing your phone and opening up the app.  
  
 **Jumin** : Jahee? Are you here.  
  
 **Jahee** : Yes!!! I've been calling you for an hour!! Where are you???;;  
  
 **Jumin** : Cancel my meetings for today - something came up.  
  
 **Jahee** : C-cancel? We can't just cancel these meetings, THEY'VE ALREADY STARTED WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
 **Jahee** : JUMIN?  
  
 **Jahee** : JUMIN???? ;;;;;;;;;  
 _Jumin Han has left the chat._  
  
You looked at him, trying to not to tear up as he lay on the bed, his back resting against the headboard as he looked at you calmly.  
"Come here." was all he said, and you obeyed, curling up in his arms, "You weren't wrong - a day off is what I needed. But of course...I can never let a reason to punish you pass up."  
You smiled at that, but could feel yourself slowly begin to drift off into sleep, feeling his warm arms around you - forever protecting you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend who loves Jumin and is all about dat Dom Jumin life. I haven't actually played Jumin's route (I am 707's whipped girl, and am just in an endless loop of his route kms) I hope you all like it! ^^


End file.
